


Worth A Thousand Words

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Relationships, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Save Rock and Roll Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Modern arrangements for modern couples.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I finally was able to get the picture posted that inspired the fic. I'm rolling with either Pete's holding a Bud Light or Pepsi can and went the beer route. (They're too good at not showing us these things lol.) Anyways I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Just a random moment in my imaginative brain as I was spurred on to create something to go with a picture that I'll post later on of Pete and Patrick at a party or get together. If you want me to continue in this universe then let me know. R & R.

Joe and Andy walked into the kitchen after Andy snuck a picture of his bandmates and friends, Pete and Patrick. The two had just finished whispering to each other and Pete stole a kiss before taking a drink out of the can in his hand. Patrick was still sprawled on the counter and he propped himself up against the cabinet with one hand while he fixed his glasses. Andy saw the shine in both of their eyes and asked, “So do you guys have plans?”

“Yeah. Later on.” Pete said as he glanced at Patrick behind him.

Patrick blushed and said, “Maybe sooner than later.”

Pete arched a brow and said, “Maybe.”

Joe looked between the two and said, “So your women are okay with all of this?” 

Both Pete and Patrick looked between each other and then at Joe and Andy. “Yes, as you put it, our women are okay with the arrangement.” Patrick said.

“Elisa and Meagan encouraged the whole thing.” Pete said as he wrapped his arm around Patrick’s middle.

“You guys are strange.” Joe replied.

“It works for all of us.” Patrick said as he put his hand on the back of Pete’s neck and tipped his head back. Pete accepted the kiss and sucked on Patrick’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

“It definitely does.” Pete breathed still looking at Patrick.

“Are you ready to go?” Patrick asked.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

“Finish your beer and I’ll meet you in the car.”

“Call Meagan and Elisa.”

“Okay I will.” Patrick grinned. He slid off the counter and kissed Pete’s cheek as he left the kitchen.

“You two need a cold shower.” Joe said.

“No cold showers today.” Pete laughed and then he finished his can of beer.  


“You two are sure Meagan and Elisa don’t have a problem with you two being together?” Andy asked.

“No. We all have a role and we like what we’re doing. When it’s not fun or anything then we’ll all sit down and talk about everything and figure out what to do afterwards. But for now I’m going to take Patrick home.” Pete said as he dumped his can into the recycle bin. “We’ll see you guys later.” Pete left the house and met Patrick in the car.


End file.
